


Always a Price

by scifisentai



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: Some reflection on Dru's motivations in 'Idol'.





	

Lying on the hard bed of his cell, Dru Harrington surreptitiously rubbed his wrist. It felt strange, bare, without the Coil there. He’d worn it for so long… and now that it was gone it seemed to represent everything he’d lost. It used to glint in the darkness, the silvery sheen reminding him of everything he held dear. He lay there in the dark, trying to tune out the bragging of the newest arrival while he pretended to be asleep. 

They were all the same, the criminals in here. They’d all failed but they boasted anyway, boasted about how close they’d come to destroying SPD Earth, how close they’d come to taking down one of the power rangers. And that was what scared him, deep down; that one day someone would be put in here with a charge of murder on his head and ranger blood on his hands. Sky’s blood on his hands.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly Dru refused to let out any kind of sound, refusing to let any of them know that he was awake. It wouldn’t be long before this latest arrival knew, knew what everyone else in this cell block did: that he had been SPD and that he’d betrayed everything SPD stood for. In their eyes that made him the lowest of the low; a different kind of scum than them. And yes, he’d betrayed SPD, but for a good reason. Cruger couldn’t be trusted to lead SPD, not against Gruumm. Not when he had his own agenda. Broodwing, whatever else he might have been wrong about, was absolutely right about one thing: Cruger had lost everything to Gruumm, he couldn’t be trusted to lead the fight against him.

He was going to get Sky killed. One way or another, one day Cruger would be Sky’s death and Sky couldn’t even see it. That was why he’d taken his shot at Cruger when he had the chance: nothing else would keep Sky safe. It hadn’t been an easy decision to make; respect for Cruger and SPD was still deeply ingrained in him and he’d struggled a lot with the choice before he’d finally made his peace with it. Cruger or Sky, that was what it had come down to ultimately and there was really only one answer to that question. So he’d used his SPD training in a manner it was never intended for and put his exemplary sniper skills to the assassination of an SPD base commander.

Sky would never understand, he knew that. Just like he knew that everything about their relationship had been irrevocably tainted for Sky now; that Sky would never forgive him, never be able to get past the betrayal. Everything he and Sky had had, everything they could have had in the future, all of it was gone now, never to be. Sky would go on, probably find someone else to love and have whatever it was humans envisioned as the perfect family life. All of it without him.

As long as Sky was alive to do all of that though, it was worth the price.


End file.
